comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-06-25 - Bam!
Sirens, alarms, by the sounds of the commotion in Hell's Kitchen, somebody would think there were a war going on. Gunfire, explosions, the works, it was all happening and all this chaos and destruction revolved around one person.... His name wasn't important, his dangerous level of power was something to be feared, and that fact that he was wreaking havoc after attempting to rob a local bank and confronted by local law enforcement. This full-blooded italian mobster was mad with power more or less. Could he be stopped? Eddy had just exited the bank, the man was suped-up on something, some kind of super-steroid it'd seem as officers lay down fire. However, their mundane weapons seem to lack any effect on him as he grasps ahold of an electrical wire in one hand while unleashing a wild arc of electricity out of his other, frying cop cars and shocking a few patrolmen as well, however, fortunately he had yet to seriously injure anyone.. yet, but it'd appear that he wasn't intent on letting up any time soon. Black hair, what looks like a shredded hoodie dangling from his body, as well as split pants over hulking legs, it was like some twister sister of somebody She-Hulk knows very well, the Hulk. Bulging muscles, that only seemed to grow with each moment. Finally, after charging up off the juice of the electric grid, the man charges forth and shoulder tackles a police car, flipping it and sending it flying about fifty feet down the street, and that's when the man calls out,"BAM!" He then rises up, laughing maniacally,"You fools! You can't stop me!" Then he turns and picks up another police car and smashes it on the ground,"BAM!" "Well, you're the wrong color, but otherwise not doing a bad impression!" She-Hulk calls, determined to get the guy yelling bam...isn't Smash a better word...to pay attention to her. That should buy the civilians and mundane cops a little bit of escape time. What's this? A sweet, tantalizing voice? Of course that'd get Eddy's attention, and the fact that it was coming from a green-skinned, amazonian beauty only aided in keeping the man's attention, for the moment. A twisted grin curved his lips as he eyed the She-Hulk, like most men of course, he had a perverse side and that twinkle in his eye was evidence of that. "And who the hell might you be?" Eddy calls out to She-Hulk, the distraction had paid off for the moment, the officers under attack fleeing to safety along with any civilians that might had been caught in the crossfire before. Eddy juggles the two ton vehicle in his hands with some ease. "Somebody you realy should know...the person who's gonna smash you into the ground." She stalks towards him. Okay. He's strong. Possibly Hulk strong, but she is confident (over-confident?) that she can handle it. Her eyes are brilliant emerald. Eddy furrowed his brows, then he burst into laughter,"You're joking right? Ya gonna smash me into the ground?" Eddy then shrugged his shoulders, that twisted grin never leaving his lips it only became more sadistic as he hauled his arms back and then launched that police cruiser in She-Hulk's direction with some force but not quite at full-strength, he was testing her, of course, followed by his famous-for words,"BAM! Let's see just how strong ya is!" She-Hulk lifts her hand...ONE hand...and neatly catches the cruiser. "Why, thank you. I've always wanted one of these?" She drops it to the ground, then cracks both knuckles. Okay. Are the civilians clear yet? Is it time to...SMASH? Looking that way! The street was abandoned now, at least for the next couple blocks as the mundane people got out of the way of the two super-powered beings, no one in their right mind would want to get in the middle of this knock-out, drag-out brawl that was about to ensue. Eddy tilted his head to the side, his grin only got bigger as she caught the vehicle and set it neatly aside. "Nice catch, suga..." Eddy isn't as discreet as She-Hulk, he could care less about anyone but himself, obviously, and it doesn't take long after she catches the cruiser he unleashes another arc of lightning from his finger types and those famous-for words once more,"BAM!" When the man unleashes a wave of electricity, his forms shrinks just a little bit, an interesting tidbit of information for somebody looking to put an end to this madman's rampage. Interesting. Which probably means...now, question number one, can he absorb knetic energy! Let's find out! The lightning crackles over her painfully, but it doesn't stop her from charging and trying a wrestling tackle. It would look to the outsider as if she's just trying to knock him down quickly. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." Eddy mockingly says as he electricutes his green dance partner, like some sinister Sith Lord as he laughs manaically... Until she tackles him. OAF! Eddy is taken down to the ground, it doesn't seem that he absorbed the kinetic force from the blow, but it didn't appear to phase him much either, this guy is incredibly tough while he's all suped up on whatever steroids he's taking. Eddy looks up at She-Hulk, still grinning,"Is that all ya got sweets?" He then attempts to monkey flip her off of him. She-Hulk is flipped, but twists in the air to land on her feet. "Is that the best you have?" He hurt her, but she's a Hulk...she can take it, she can recover from it if she can't take it. He doesn't seem to have anything she's vulnerable to. At least not yet. Eddy rolls and springs back up to his feet. A hearty laugh, followed by the thunderous stampeding steps of this heavyweight thug. He tucks his head down as he crashes through any objects that might be in his path as he makes a direct b-line for She-Hulk attempting to bullrush her,"There's plenty more where that came from, suga!" Wait for it... is he going to say it? Maybe if his attack lands.. Oh, the all out charge. Not that she doesn't use that tactic herself, but she's far too ready for it. "The word is *Smash*," she calls as she steps to the side and does her best to clothesline him. That's going to be an ow if she manages it. A direct assault? It might've been more effective, if you know, she were her 'cousin' but this guy? He's no push over, but she does catch him with her quick sidestep and clothes line, however it doesn't seem to phase him as much as she had hoped it would and he barrels right through her attempt to knock him down, probably clipping her along the way. Eddy shook his head, her attack wasn't a total waste but it wasn't enough to outright dominate the charging musclehead. He turns to pick up another vehicle, and then a third as he grasps one in each hand,"I think I've had just about enough of you!" "What? Guys don't usually say that until the third date!" she calls as she picks herself up. Oh. He's throwing cars again. Now, if she could just get him to... She backs away, circling backwards, not attacking yet. What's she up to? Maybe she's trying to wear him down? Yea, throwing cars again ... sort of. Eddy launches one car, then the next one immediately after, but he doesn't stop at just throwing them at her. He charges forth a short ways and raises both arms and hands, dispersing a large amount of electrical energy from his body. The idea being as soon as she tries to catch those cars again or not, as soon as they are near her he ignites them with that electrical energy... Kaboom? She-Hulk rolls and ducks away. Ah, good. That's exactly what she wanted him to do, although the part of the electricity hits her makes her hiss through her teeth. Hulks are not immune to pain. And she has to fight not to get mad about it. She can't afford to be angry against this guy. "BAM!" Exhausting his reserves of energy, the man noteably loses size, leaving him looking a little fatigued. Less Hulk, more .. She-Hulk, it'd seem now after that last outburst. He growls as she ducks out of the way. He then races toward her at that point, not giving her a moment to really recover from his last assault. The explosion from the vehicles? The fire? Eddy charges right through it and the flames seem to dissappate almost as rapidly, that's when she'd notice that this man.. this thug, was getting .. larger once more, his body soaking up that fire like a sponge. He brings both hands above his hand to form a a double fist hammer and bring them down with thunderous force at She-Hulk. She-Hulk snarls as he manages to get more energy. Once more, she goes for a grapple, trying to get him before he can get even more powerful, letting him hit her on the shoulder even if it does actually hurt, or at least make her flinch. She's going to beat this guy...somehow. Before he can do even more damage. Single-minded, this man is relentless it'd seem. Of course, he grapples with her, then he attempts to reverses said grapple and lift her up into the air above his head. This guy was strong, but she had a few advantages over him. Regeneration and intelligence, while Eddy was physically stronger he couldn't regenerate injuries as fast she could, and the guy certainly didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box. If he manages to reverse said grapple and take advantage of her he's going to attempt to thrash She-Hulk against the pavement, then twist in a quick spin and releases her, attempting to send her rocketting into the air while exclaiming,"BAM!" This isn't good. She-Hulk versus...some guy who isn't a Hulk, but who looks as big, as tough and as nuts. He's just thrown the green goddess into the air, although judging by the way she's moving, this isn't going to win him very much. Her acrobatic ability is actually quite remarkable for one of her size and bulk. This is what they call the belly flop. Laura has been out in Hell's Kitchen the last several days, avoiding the Mansion since the strange merge of however long ago. As she hears the sound of fighting, she investigates.. And then just winces at what she sees. Although he may appear similiar to a Hulk, he doesn't share that same green skinned trait as them. What may have seemed like an easy day of hero'ing has turned into something much more grim for the heroine. Some guy throwing She-Hulk around like a ragdoll? He's got to be strong, ridiculously so. And thus far, he's become relentless in his assault on the heroine, wreaking havoc and carnage frivilously. He chases after She-Hulk after flinging her a couple blocks down the street, along the way he picks up yet another car and launches it in her direction like a football, spiralling and pinpoint on target, shouting,"Ya give up yet, sweets?!" "I'm not going to give up," Jen notes. "I'm tougher than you *and* a heck of a lot sexier!" Yes. She-Hulk is in a knock down, drag out fight with somebody who can actually keep up with her. The collateral damage is building. "Of course, we could always do something just as much fun and a lot less destructive!" Is she hitting on the villain now? Why...yes. She is. Laura goes to leap up and off the building then, in a long spiral from two stories or so up. For the moment, her claws are out, and she's intent on flanking said beast. Adamantium claws glinting, aimed over towards the gut of the whatever it is that's brawling Jen! Intent no slashing her claws over into it with two stories worth of momentum from the side to back her up! "What's the matter, sweets? Ya don't like ta play rough?" The guy retorts tauntingly, teasingly... is he buying into her flirting? Perhaps. Beneath that super-powered muscular exterior still lies a man with needs after all......... But then he's interrupted by Laura's attack, her claws slashing across his torso, he winces, it does some damage to him but it didn't seem to slow him down very much as he reaches for his stomach, nuturing the minor wound,"OW!... why you little..." He then turns to Laura with surprising quickness, must be that super-strength, cocking a giant foot back and then swinging it forward in a punting motion, full-force with that bonecrushing strength of his,"BAM!" It would seem as he exerts himself whatever this hulking man is suped up on is fading, his once Hulking size starting to shrink and shrivel little by little. "Keep it up!" He's weakening, and the busier they can keep him, the faster she'll have him cut down to size. Laura, she knows, can take it, and she's charging in again, trying to slam her shoulder into him, to put him off balance at worst, send him flying at best. For once, She-Hulk is not holding back. Which actually feels almost good...she doesn't get to do this very often, after all. Laura is clipped over on the side of the shoulder by a blow that could half-stagger She-Hulk. For base her who lacks invulnerability.. *SNAP* As the upper side of her body where the blow lands goes numb. Laura is up and at it, going to duck backwards then as the swing goes back, her foot claw slashing out and aimeda t the Achilles Tendon. The guy's bold as Hell's kitchen has it's own Guardian Devil. But he's not here at the moment, the nations guardian arrives on a motorcycle. The motorcycle roaring down the road at full speed. Captain America drives it like a missile aimed at the villain from an angle that wont hit X-23 or She-Hulk. Then at the last moment does a backflip off the motorcycle landing in the street as the bike should crash into the monster. His shield held ready for the attack, "She-hulk, X-23. How can I be of assistance?" With Laura slashing at his heels and She-Hulk shoulder tackling him, the behemoth of a thug is sent tumbling over. He reels from the double assault and again, noteably he seems to be losing .. size from the work out he's starting to get from the duo. He quickly scrambles back to his feet, louding out an angry howl of fury .. just moments before that motorcycle crashes into him, sending him back pedalling once more, but quickly he grabs ahold of the motorcycle as though it were a paperweight and heaves it over his head and tosses it in the trio's direction full force, which again, seems to be diminishing from it's peak. He grumbles irritably and starts to look around.. for something. Powerlines, anything, something which is sadly, abundant in this urban enviroment. He turns to make his way toward a telephone pole at that point, muttering to himself,"Looks like I'ma needa bit more juice for this." A sadistic grin forming over that ugly mug of his. Captain america nods, "Sure thing She-Hulk." He says rolling out of the motorcycle's way and towards the villain. He takes off in at an angle that will keep him from the telephone wires. He throws the shield as hard as he can at the Villain. The disk would hopeful strike hard and be back in Cap's hands before the guy can know it. This man-hulk is suprisingly pretty resilient, but he's not invulnerable as Laura's claws have proven that much. He let's out a furious howl, as he reaches up to try to grab at Laura saying,"You pesky little! Get off me!" But she managed to flip out of the way before he could. He then turns his attention back to She-Hulk, his head tilting forward as Cap's shield ricochets off the back of his skull. He grits his teeth angrily, he then charges at She-Hulk to lock-up with her, however a bit of a change this time as his strength was more of a match for her own,"I'm gonna crush you!" She-Hulk does her best to throw the guy to the ground. "We're getting there." Keep between him and the power sources. That's what matters right now. She can't afford him getting all strong again. At least it's easier than not making Bruce angry...which is always a challenge. Even for Bruce. Laura takes a moment to calculate. Pounding away at the man will be ineffective as it risks him tumbling or otherwise getting a moment to get his hands on the power source to recharge, her assuming he regains power by electricity. S he calls out to Cap, "Prevent him from maneuvering!" Leaping up in the air to tuck her legs beneath her, intent on letting She-Hulk catch her and use her as a weapon for close range stabbings! Captain America catches the shield. He brings it up and stands his ground. He was ready to block the guy if he gets past She-Hulk and keep him from making a b line to wards the power line. His hand going to his comlink. "911, this is Captain America. Avenger's prioiety code delta. Apple Pie. Code words, "Could you have light and power kill the grid for the block of so-so and so-so. We're fighting a villain who recharges off energy." Hip-tossed, the bad guy lands on his rump at the feet of Captain America, looking up at the man in star-spangled uniform, he snarls angrily, likely some resentment or something there. Quickly rising up to his feet, he slams a fist into Cap's shield, even in a weakened state at this point his strength is still incredible compared to a man at the pinnacle of physical apptitude like Rogers, no offense but at last his diminishing power is perhaps a bit of relief for the man with a shield that will absorb most of the force of said punch. Chiming in on Cap's frequency, a familiar voice perhaps? "This is Agent Twenty-Five we are currently in the process of shutting down the power grid around your location. Please stand by. Re-inforcements on the way to your current position, ETA five minutes." Eddy was starting to become a rather desperate man and you know what they say about the desperate ones don't you? That's when they become the most dangerous. He struggled with every fiber to reach those electrical lines but they were yet far out of his grasp. After knocking Captain America aside, he charges for the powerlines, leaping out to grab one... Only, to no affect, he furrowed his brows intently,"No .. power?" He rolled his eyes and lifted his gaze toward the heroes then, starting to look just a little bit more desperate now. "Good work, Cap!" Jen catches Laura and uses her as a living bowling ball...which will presumably hit the poor guy claws first. With the power out, he's got nothing to recharge from. They'll have him dealt with soon enough, at this point. She's sure of it, and confidence literally radiates away from her. Laura is caught by She-Hulk, balling herself up as she's tossed over at the man at speeds only a Hulk can achieve. This si what they call Grievous Harm with a Body, her claws out, intent on skewering the man through! The shield absorbs most of the power of the strike but Cap has been caught off guard at Agent 25's voice. So he'd found himself knocked on his butt. He staggers to his feet. The shield brought up and ready to throw if the fast ball special doesn't do it. Desperate times call for desperate measures and this guy still had just enough juice to try to make his retreat, still one trick up his sleeve after all this. Just as She-Hulk and Laura are pulling off their tag team manuever, and Captain is doing what he does best, the man then grins at Laura as she's barreling toward him. That's when he lifts his hands into the air and suddenly, like a rocket ... remember that Fire he soaked up earlier? Yea, it's a good propellant, although he'd have to use up more of his energy which will only weaken him more after this stunt. Giving himself a bit of a boost with his super-strength once he's mid-air he takes off like a rocket, the momentum of the jump followed by the large exertion of energy propels the man overhead several hundred feet as he calls out,"So long, suckers!" Narrowly avoiding being skewered by Stabby Gal. But it seems that he lacks any control over this method of flight as he spirals out of control, flapping his arms about to try and steady his ascent into the air, from the trajectory he's likely to end up a few blocks over from them. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "I think I know where he's going to land." She takes off at a run...nope, she's not that tired. A little bit, obviously, but she can manage to run, to pursue the enemy. She's trusting the other two heroes to follow her. Or to flank the guy. Laura is running along after Jennifer, and she pauses as she catches sight of the fallen lightpole, and she goest o leap over and perch on teh end of it again then. "Throw me." Captain America takes aim and the the shield fly at the thug's head. "It' ain't that easy son." Captain America was already on the move and moving to get ready to catch his shield that would be bouncing back. Thwack! Bullseye! The Captain has remarkable skill with that shield, at he gets him just moments after he uses his energy to try to propel himself away and since he has no control over which direction he's going to go other than to point and shoot pretty much, when he's struck by Cap's shield.. well, imagine a slow motion scene of the guy's face getting smashed by said shield, his body twisting and warping and then suddenly back to real-time speed and he finds himself crashing through a near by building which turns out doesn't get him very far from them as he had hoped. A thunderous thud and dropping down to the ground in a heap, he's looking less like a Hulk and more like a puny, wimpy man after that last stunt. He grunts, looking around again, he rolls over to start crawling on all fours to try and make an escape still. Pathetic. "She-Hulk SMASH puny human!" Jen quips as she moves to try and pin the guy down before he can get any further. Hopefully they can smash him all the way into jail. Where he clearly belongs. In an insulated cage. SQUISH! Laura being atop the pole does not seem to be necessary as smash time begins. Yay, Jennifer is getting her exercise. Laura relaxes then, moving to flank in the opposite direction from Captain AMerica. Captain America smiles but doesn't taunt the man. He looks to X-23. "How you been?" He asks her before looking down to the thug. The man is easily pinned down by the She-Hulk, he grins at her sheepishly,"Don't suppose your other offer is still on the table eh?" He shrugs his shoulders, giving her a bit of a pleading look. And like usual, the back-up arrives after all the fun is done. Arriving via SHIELD helicopter, dressed in his full tactical gear Agent Twenty-Five along with his unit disembarks from the helicopter and he races over to the trio, looking around to analyze the situation,"We'll take it from here." Agent Twenty-Five turns to She-Hulk with some concern before splitting his attention to Captain and Laura,"No serious injuries, everyone okay?" As the SHIELD Agent appears, Laura tenses, but then watches down at the immobilized man, and speaks calmly, "Threat has been neutralized and immobilized." To Captain America's questino, she responds, "Operating within acceptable levels of efficiency." "Who wants the gift-wrapped present? Keep him away from energy sources." Jen lets out a breath. "And I'm not hurt." She needs a break, but she's not physically damaged...it's all healed already, from what was a pretty tough fight. Especially before X-23 and Captain America showed up. "I'm fine," Captain America says. He looks to X-23. "It's alright." He points at Jen, "Agent, this is She-Hulk's show. She's who you should be talking too. I'd listen to her." Agent Twenty-Five, he looks around for a moment, then he starts to direct his unit to seize the criminal,"You heard the lady, take him away." The Agent then turned his attention to Captain America intently,"Captain." He still had respect for the hero but he didn't know how to react to Captain's leaving the agency but he wasn't about to bring that up here and now. On the other end, Captain could certainly recognize the man in the SHIELD uniform from the tavern, Bob Agent was such a horrible cover name. He then nodded once, glancing back to She-Hulk silently for a lingering moment as he waited for her to say anything else... perhaps about their date not long ago? But his expression remained strictly on the business end of things even though his thoughts weren't entirely. He then finally addressed her,"Anything else, She-Hulk?" Laura goes to then take up her arm to *CRACK* her other one back nito position as the bones knit from the first blow from the Hulked out man earlier, it snapping to proper position then as the bones continued to heal then as she looked over at the others, her eyes watching as SHe-Hulk seemed to be mostly using the man as a stool. She-Hulk steps back to hand the man over. "I think we're good. Just don't turn the power back on until you have him out of here. He was powered up to Hulk levels." Which they don't want to deal with. Heck, she doesn't want to deal with it again. Agent Twenty-Five nods agreeingly,"Thanks for the heads up, we'll secure the suspect." He lingers for a moment longer before turning away and escorting the lowlife back to the helicopter saying over his shoulder,"Thanks again, heroes." By that point, the agents have already put the man to sleep via injection, so hopefully he couldn't Hulk-out again. Agent Twenty-Five climbed into the helicopter along with his unit and the still yet nameless thug. Making their departure, off to secure the criminal in a special facility for just his kind assumingly.